1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special purpose processor and more particularly to such a processor for off-loading many operating system functions that would otherwise be executed by one or more central processors in a large data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-prccessing systems and a single processing system adapted for multi-programming require operating systems for the purpose of scheduling tasks on a particular processor, initiating input/output data transfers, handling external interrupts, and the like. Such operating systems, sometimes called a master control program (MCP), actually consist of many different particular processes and subroutines, each of which has a particular function. Such particular processes and subroutines reside in main memory and currently must be executed by the particular central processors when a processor or another central processor in a multi-processing system requires service, such as when it has finished a particular process or task, requires an input/output operation or some other service.
More specifically, among other things, the operating systems allocate and deallocate events where an event may be an external interrupt, I/O operation, etc.; implement a set of functions which may be performed upon these events; maintain the status of processes or tasks running on the system; perform task priority computations and schedule the execution of tasks by various central processors; maintain the system timers, including the interval timers; and perform some accounting and billing functions.
Statistical studies indicate that a major portion of each processor's time, in a multi-processing system, is employed in executing operating system functions. From these studies, it is estimated that the overhead of such management functions has been anywhere between ten percent and fifty percent, and occasionally even higher. Furthermore, a goodly portion of the time that the corresponding central processor is executing operating system functions is employed in establishing process priority, performing functions on events (as defined above) and initiating input/output operations. If even these latter functions could be removed from the operating systems, then the through-put of the data processing system should be substantially enhanced.
It is then the object of the present invention to provide a data processing system having improved through-put.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system wherein those operating system functions which require most of the central processor time are removed from the main memory of the system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system having facilities for performing those functions that would otherwise be a part of the operating systems stored in memory.